


Is It Really Just A Journey?

by Telluri8394



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hardcore Smut eventually, Multiple Soul Bond, OC had daughter, OC has lots of issues, OC has name and image, OC is reader? and stuff, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Bond has good side effect, Straight Smut ONLY!!, Trauma, general 'she has no choice in anything' scenario, implied rape, ink error fresh are in bitty form, mochiimin will have joint book eventually, more tags may be added, non-con captivity, non-con experimentation, non-con pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telluri8394/pseuds/Telluri8394





	Is It Really Just A Journey?

Soon. They have to get out soon. It had been a half-year, not counting the Resets, since the last time they left the mountain. I had escaped that day, but had been running the entire time and wasn’t able to properly enjoy my freedom by the time that brat had Reset. Stupid kid.

I hadn’t even fallen asleep when they did it, I just blinked and then ran into my cell wall. Broke my nose. Then I had to live thru the repeating weeks, repeating days, hours, and minutes it took that kid to free ‘em. Again.

I hated that kid… at least, I did, until I realized that this time, I could plan my escape. And do a flawless execution. Maybe even kill my Creator, or his bitchy assistant at least.

Having an Eidetic Memory was… interesting, to say the least. Since I remembered every reset, and was able to trigger my own every once in awhile, (Maybe that messed with the kid’s head. Serves ‘em right.) I had so much fun… when I wasn’t being an experimental subject that is. Everything had game stats now, and compared to Creator’s stats my attack and defense almost looked to be infinite, even though I could clearly see the end of the number.

He was so weak… although I knew exactly why I had to follow his orders. She was still so fragile, like she would break under the slightest pressure. I would die if something happened to her, my baby gi-sister.

Sister. That word would take some getting used to once we got out. But I still didn’t want anyone knowing our true relationship, ever. They’ll hurt her to get to me… they’ll do that since she’s a ‘sibling’ anyway, but the danger would be slightly lower… … … right? Maybe if I- No! I won’t give her up anymore than that!

But she’d be safer if she was-

“You dare get distracted Tool?! You dare think on your own?! This is why I never gave you name. You don’t deserve a name if you can’t follow basic orders!! Maybe some punishment is in order, right Tool?! Now finish off my enemies, or that abomination of yours will pay!” The bastard was on his ass, crawling behind me like I would willingly protect his sorry butt. I had already been thru this the last time I escaped, and the last few Resets, so I knew what to expect and make better.

I would leave him to his enemies, but I don’t want my… sister… to die at his hands, or die at all preferably. Asshat. I had been standing behind him on my chain, my malnourished, desiccated, nude body shivering in the moonlight, eyes trained on the men in front of me so I didn’t lose my control and kill the fucker.

Dying in my hands. What a beautiful dream. If it was real, I’d make it as painful as he made our lives. I’d be as _**SLOW**_ **_AS POSSIBLE_ ** … A beautifully bloody cor-

“TOOL!!?? Fight them!”

I looked back at the men and saw their stats, some didn’t have any EXP or L.O.V.E showing that they were new. Or they had MERCY. MERCY was something I had only in the depths of my Soul, for the occasional innocent and my daugh-sister! *cough-cough*

Poor things. They might die tonight. My little girl comes first always. My stats popped into the air for no-one but me to see;

###  **[?????? ??????] (Known as Tool)**

### [Hope] **1/2**

###  **[H.P.] 187/425**

###  **[L.O.V.E] 69**

###  **[EXP] 3,782/7,000**

###  **[ATK] 7,295**

###  **[DEF] 5,830**

###  **[IMMUNITY] 10,925**

###  *** Cares only for her -au---e-, Kizumi, and wishes she could give her a normal life.**

“Master… Is this your final command?” I knew he would only belittle me about my question, but with him behind me, it gave me more time to mouth ‘Run’ and ‘I’m sorry’. Some of the men took my advice and ran before I extended my sharpened phalanges like internal claws, and after I did the majority followed their example. Those who stayed were trying to 'stall' me so the others could leave.

I gave them a pity look then motioned to my chain that my Creator still had not undone. I felt relief when I saw their face of surprise and happiness, but just when I saw them start to move away I heard words that I had not before, and they sent shivers of despair down my spine. ~~~~

"TOOL!!! Kill them before any others run away, or I order my men to kill your mistake!!" His nasally voice reached my ears, shrieks of annoyance at prey escaping escalating the volume to the breaking point. I sent a quick blessing to whatever god there was before I got in position and charged with a broken smile on my face.

Unfortunately, I had charged before my Creator had let go of my chain, choking me and dragging him a little ways before he ordered me to stop. I was being so risky, but I disliked the killing, and I could always try to RESET if he injured my baby... right? However, by the time he had undone my leash the last of the thugs were 'safe' in their car and speeding into the city.

I heard the growl of frustration he emitted as he watched their dust cloud settle. Throwing down my chain in a tantrum of his frustration in my *aka 'his'* uselessness, he drew a knife and charged me. I couldn't strike him back. I wasn't allowed to. She, my Kizumi, would suffer in my place if I struck.

The knife entered my body, the flowing blood seemed too bright, that liquid essence of life nearly glowing in the dim shadows cast by the trees and the fickle moonlight. I choked back a scream. Screams, or any sound, would just make my punishment longer. I could only hope that all his anger would drain as he stabbed me. He twisted the handle, pulled out the blade, and struck again, the sharpened teeth of the blade tearing jags in my flesh, the instantly healed wounds leaving scars so identical to my previous punishments. But I still must not fight back.

**_Just one little hit, Host of Mine._ **

_No! I can't, please! She'll suffer!_

**_You know you want to._ **

_But I can't!_

**_Can't, or won't?_ **

_Both!_

**_Don't be weak like that 'mate' of your's!_ **

_Not weak! Not weak! He loved us!_

**_Even you know a lie is a lie, especially it's your own._ **

_...please no..._

**_Just give in and hit!_ **

_My Kizumi... give me strength..._

**_HIT HIM!!!_ **

_..._

**_You know I have the power to break you out._ **

_I know, but at what cost?_

**_The only cost that matters... I do care for you, and your girl, it's just... *sigh* I've never had to be a 'prisoner' in a slave before. It's getting on my nerves. I actually like the kindness you possess, but he doesn't deserve any of it._**

_... I'm so-_

The knife finally hit a 'vital' point, passing between ribs and hitting a lung before piercing my heart and twisting. He had been shoving the knife into thru-out your entire conversation with the mysterious person in your head. She had never told you her name, but she seemed to sympathize with my pain. The pain of being trapped with an impossible choice. A choice that will inevitably end in the death of someone n-

The knife severed my spine on this pass. The continuous healing was starting to take its toll, I could barely hold her back. Another 'vital' point or two and I would have to let her take control. Even if it would only postpone my punishment I still needed to recover so I could hold her back.

"Ma-Ahh! Ma-Aster, you must leave before the au-ow-authorities gather. I live only by your leave, but my healing may not last much lon-ouch-longer if you hit another 'vital'..." Lying, I turned my head to see his serrated knife only a few millimeters from my eye. I widened them to try and see pass the knife to my Creator's face. It was stained with my blood, and with the anger and weary desperation of a man who will not admit his wrongs showing in the creases of his time-weathered skin.

"Tch. I suppose that it would be best to postpone your punishment until we got back to my lab. I still have to figure out the best way to make you suffer with your mistake's punishment too. It should make you learn to follow my orders quickly, Tool."

 

 


End file.
